Greengrass Sisters
by Anka7995
Summary: Snippets of the Greengrass sister post-war. "Maybe this is ideal family," Daphne mused, "We are perfectly imperfect"


_**Author's Note:**_ _This is written for the QLFC Round 2. I was supposed to write a familial relationship and I chose this. I dedicate this one to my younger sister, whom I love and hate the same time._

_Special Thanks:__ for Beta'ing this fic. The typos are now healed. _

_**Greengrass Sisters**_

Daphne piled up her books in a straight pile as she packed her belongings for her last year at Hogwarts, well actually, her last year for the second time at Hogwarts. After seeing the destruction that had been caused last year, she didn't want to go back, she never wanted to go back there. Hogwarts would never ever be the same, again.

For her, Hogwarts was a place of solace and escape. She escaped from expectations and constant criticism. She had always desired something different from the family traditions. But she was too afraid to voice her opinions and hurt her parents. The thoughts of her parents brought her attention to her sister, Astoria.

Astoria was the most annoying younger sister in the world, at least in Daphne's opinion. But Daphne knew she was lucky to have her around. Astoria and their parents never agreed to a point. They always argued about everything, from the choice of robes, to choice of a career, if they would be allowed to have one. And recently the arguments revolved around Draco Malfoy, whom Astoria apparently loved.

Daphne was not actually sure about love, and the stigma it carried, she had never been in love herself. But she knew that it came as an unspoken rule that she should support her younger sister as she was the one who helped her maintain her sanity when she was close to losing it during summer holidays.

This summer holiday had been especially tough, the stigma that revolved around every Slytherin had caused many prejudices again Greengrass family, who had managed to stay neutral for the past two wars against Voldemort. Her parents wanted her to work to help maintain the stature of the Greengrass family and hence, get into an arranged marriage, while Daphne had been sure that she would have to enter into an arranged marriage she wasn't quite ready, yet. She didn't want to get married so soon. Not after everything that happened at the Battle of Hogwarts.

She was supposed to escape like other Slytherins, she knew it wasn't morally right but she favored her life more and she was not that noble to die in the middle of a battle that had nothing to do with her. She was indifferent about blood purity and had no idea why a simple topic as that should cause such vast amount bloodshed. But of course, it was not like her opinion mattered at all. Nevertheless, she wanted to escape her school, which was soon to be a battle field.

She almost did get out of there, but then Astoria went back to follow Draco Malfoy, they were not even a couple back then, and Draco was really confused about his identity and role in the war and association with him could have been a terrible thing, but Astoria went, pulling her hand out of Daphne's grasp, she chased the one she loved.

Daphne had no other option, allowing herself a huff of annoyance, she followed her brunette sister, and slipped back her own hand into her slightly smaller one, and with an unspoken agreement that passed between green and hazel eyes, they ran.

Death Eaters, Daphne learned, the hard way, were animals, worse than animals, because they were insane, she didn't know how to describe them without insulting the adjective itself. She shuddered as flashes of the things she saw and experienced came back to her.

"You're thinking about it, again," Astoria said as she leaned against the door of Daphne's room. Daphne jumped before turning to look at her sister.

Daphne's first defence mechanism was defiance so she asked indifferently, "What are you talking about?"

"You tell me, Daph," replied Astoria, who knew her sister all too well. "Why do you keep going back to that horrible night? It always leaves you shaken and upset."

"What can I do, Astoria?" She asked her sister, the only person who had seen the vulnerable as well as crazy side of her personality, to others, she was indifferent, locked up, "It comes coming back."

"Look," Astoria said, putting her hands on her elder sister's shoulders, "Something worse could have happened to us, if Neville hadn't saved us in time, I know that, those Death Eaters were this close," She used her thumb and index finger to indicate a small distance, "But we were saved and we have thanked Neville, and the Death Eaters were punished to death, so we have received our closure, we can move on, Daphne."

"How can you forget so easily?" Daphne asked confused.

"I haven't forgotten, Daph," she replied, "My nightmares don't let me."

Daphne looked at her sister with wide eyes, she had no idea that Astoria had nightmares.

Astoria read her expressions too well and shrugged her off, "Don't worry about me, Daphne," she told her sister seriously, "Draco keeps away the nightmares, most of the nights…"

Her sister's eyes had gone glazed, the rare show of affection suited her composure.

"What about the other times?" Daphne asked her.

"Other times, I read your poems." Astoria informed her with a smile.

Stability is something Daphne was trying to achieve even after five years of the war ending, she was not quite herself, she doubted she even knew herself, the painful memories were quite forgotten now, just a dull throbbing pain remained in her heart.

She sighed as she flipped through parchments she needed to get back to her boss.

She had finally done it in a spur of a moment thing, which was mostly encouraged by Astoria, she had told her parents she didn't want to marry anyone, the announcement had followed by several months of distress until Daphne found a job and moved out.

But stability was missing in her life, she never seriously tried her hand at relationships, knowing her parents still wanted arranged marriage to some family friends' son whom she had never met. She didn't want heartbreak, and she couldn't possibly live a life like Astoria, where she was alright without seeing or talking to their parents.

Yes, Astoria had been all but disowned by the family because she continued to associate with Draco Malfoy. It's funny how a few years ago Astoria would have been envied for being with Malfoy. It is tough being on the losing side, she decided.

But Astoria was strong. She did what she wanted to and lived without regret of not going for something she loved. Daphne wished that she was as strong as her younger sister, or even had an ounce of her bravery and stubbornness, sadly, she was used to putting her head down and listening to people she loved and respected.

She had seen the pain that her parents went through with Astoria's rebellious nature and she didn't want to inflict the same pain on her parents a second time around. This meant that she had to bow her head and accept the decision they made for her life, at last in terms of marriage. Thankfully, they were allowing her to decide when to get married.

She was still adjusting with her job, and changing locations. She represented British Ministry of Magic, which entailed a lot of travelling. It was a boon and a bane at the same time. She didn't like staying away from her home for a long time, but every journey was so enlightening that she could not help but find herself volunteering for the next trip.

Her mother was sure that she would find stability when she gets married. Her subtle hints on how Daphne should be married by now, didn't go amiss but Daphne was not ready for that step, yet.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings.

"Come in," she said, straightening in her chair.

Astoria walked in wearing dark green robes, trimmed with black lace, Draco's favourite colour.

"What happened, Astoria?" Daphne asked confused.

"I need some help," she spoke softly and urgently, and Daphne sat up straighter, her quill rested on the table.

"What happened?" Daphne asked.

"I think," she looked at her sister with tears in her eyes, "I think I am pregnant,"

"What?" Daphne asked, her mouth hung open, words seemed to escape her.

"And I am a rebel, usually," she exhaled shakily, "But I think I need Mum if I am gonna have a kid of my own."

Daphne understood that it must be the mood swings, she calmed down her sister and decided to take her out for tea.

After Astoria's nerves were considerably calmer, she began relating her fears and nervousness, "Draco and I aren't even married, yet," she said, nervously, playing with her tea cup, "Mother will be extremely disappointed."

'She already is,' the thought crossed her mind before she shook her head and comforted her younger sister.

"I think you should tell Draco, and then tell Mum," Daphne said an hour later as she paid for tea.

"Are you insane?" Astoria asked and Daphne shook her head.

"It's a boy," a seven month pregnant Astoria announced to her mother and sister as she entered the foyer of Greengrass mansion.

"Congratulations, dear." Fiona Greengrass hugged her younger daughter.

Daphne stood a little behind, she was really happy that her mother had forgiven her sister. Actually, their mother had just been ecstatic when she heard she was going to be a grandmother. Much against Narcissa and Fiona's wishes, the couple married with a small ceremony. Of course, Narcissa and Fiona were against a small ceremony and not the ceremony.

She hugged her sister when her turn came.

"Congrats, Tori," she whispered.

"Thanks Daph," Astoria whispered back and it was unsaid that the thanks was not for the congratulations.

That was the moment Daphne realized that her sister was not as indifferent as she always claimed, she had a soft heart, too.

Two months later, Daphne paced the corridor, Malfoy smiled, amused at her.

"It's my wife that's in labour," he pointed out, "And you're more nervous."

"That's my sister!" Daphne snapped back. "She never handled pain well."

"Calm down," Draco comforted her, "Everything will be fine."

Three hours later, a cry echoed from Astoria's room, and Scorpius Malfoy was born.

"Seriously?" Daphne teased when she heard the name, "Scorpius?"

"Shut up, Greengrass," Draco scolded, with a smile on his face, "That's my son you're talking about."

"Oh heck," she said spreading her arms, "Bring me my nephew,"

Something stirred in her as she held the little boy, a couple of tears trickled from her eyes as she smiled, "He's beautiful,"

"Yeah." Astoria smiled back, "Takes after his Godmother. Will you like to be, Daphne?"

"Of course," She smiled and held her Godson closer.

Daphne was a bundle of nerves as she paced the length of her room, her silvery robe trailed behind her.

"I can't do this," she told Astoria, who held an almost three year old Scorpius in her lap, as he fidgeted in formal robes.

"Aunt Daph," Scorpius proclaimed, "You look pretty, like a fairy."

"Aw.," Daphne smiled, showing the kind side she only showed to family now. After the birth of Scorpius, she had grown closer to Draco, Narcissa, and her mother than she previously was. "Thanks, sweetie."

"I'm not sweetie. I'm Scorpius," Scorpius proclaimed, and they laughed.

"Don't be nervous, Daph," Astoria said, "You actually know Blaise, and have grown to love him. It will be fine."

"I am nervous," Daphne stated, in an uncharacteristically, high pitch.

"Don't be," Astoria assured, and the two words spoke lengths between the two sisters. "He is a part of the family now."

Daphne exhaled shakily.

Draco entered the room knocking on the door, "Is Ice Queen ready? Can't believe my best friend is marrying Ice Queen!"

"Draco!" Astoria scolded in a warning tone, and he laughed.

"Come on," he said, "Time to go,"

Daphne didn't move, she was frozen on the ground.

Draco understood her nervousness and smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry, Daphne, he is a part of this family now, with all the drama and passive-aggressiveness, wait, is the bloke crazy?"

Daphne laughed and hit his shoulder.

Now, as she looked back to the time when she had been completely hopeless with herself and her family, almost hating them, she realized time had done it's healing and now they were better and truly a family, accepting each other's flaws and decisions at the same time offering their suggestions. It is not like they didn't fight anymore, but now, they knew how to resolve them and keep the bitterness behind them.

_Maybe, this is an ideal family_, Daphne mused as she took Draco's arm down the aisle, _we are perfectly imperfect._


End file.
